Beach Party
by djlee6
Summary: a BlackDragon987 request...BOYchrona/kid...NO SMUT oneshot


a BlackDragon987 request

BOYchrona

I had no idea what to write...i've never been to a 'beach party' in my life so...didn't talk much about it.*shrug* if it sucks i apologize in advance what am i saying 'if'...?

enjoy

ooooooooooooooooooo

Kid POV

I had never really been to the beach. I mean, before I never spoke to many people and then in the beginning there was only Liz and Patty. And how would it look if a gentleman like myself went to the beach with two young women?

They'd think I was a pervert.

Now though, I was standing on the hot sand, looking to the water that was lapping up the shore.

We had all taken some time from our missions in order to come to the ocean. Apparently, everyone decided that we would have a sort of beach party. It seemed like my house was no longer good enough to hold parties in. Just because I insisited that Patty eat her cookies over the sink! Why did my friends have a problem with my tidiness?

Liz and Patty ran ahead of me, both of them with their bags holding their bathing suits and whatnot.

Everyone else was already there, everything set up.

Normal POV

"Hey, Kid," Soul greeted, jerking his chin upward.

"Hey, Soul." The shinigami returned, his voice tired as he took a seat at the large round table (A/N: lol round table *excailbur pops up*:"fools!").

"What's up with you, Kid?" Black Star asked through a mouthful of watermelon.

Kid just shrugged. "Nothing is wrong. I'm just a little tired."

"Here," Soul said, reaching into a nearby cooler. "This outta perk you up." He tossed a beer to the shinigami who looked at the can before shrugging again and popping it open.

"Soul!" Maka nearly shrieked. "You brought beer?"

"No, I brought a blender to make smoothies," The white haired weapon replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes and earning himself a Maka-chop.

As he was doubled over the table in pain, grabbing at his head, Tsubaki spoke up. "Kid, I didn't know you drank."

The shinigami set the can down and sighed. "I don't really, but I don't need to be composed here, so it doesn't matter if I do or not,"

He felt a tug on his sleeve, making him look over and notice Chrona next to him for the first time, his eyes concerned. "A-are you s-sure that nothing's wrong, Kid-kun?"  
>He asked queitly.<p>

Kid swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. He forced a small smile. "Yeah, I'm sure. Thanks, Chrona," He patted the pinkette's shoulder, making the half-witch blush.

"Oh...okay..." Chrona smiled shyly and looked back down at the table, a light pink flush on his pale cheeks.

Kid hid his own small smile by taking another drink of his beer. He liked Chrona. The boy was so shy and sweet to everyone, in everything he did. Kid found it to be increasingly hard to keep his eyes from him. Sometimes he wondered if he was turning into a mother hen like Maka. He somehow felt like maybe it was his job to watch Chrona and keep him safe. So he was always looking out for the pinkette.

"Hey, Chrona!" Black Star practically shouted. "You wanna beer?"

Kid jolted to attention, his eyes cold. "Certainly not. Chrona will not be drinking."

Black Star pouted. "Why not?"

"Because Chrona is not going to get drunk because you keep pouring alcohol down his throat." Kid replied coldly. He turned to Chrona. "You've never drank before have you?"

Chrona shook his head. "Not that, I haven't,"

"And you shouldn't," Kid went on. "Alcohol is bad for you."

"Then...why are you drinking it?"

"Because I'm not a good role model." Kid shrugged off, taking another drink.

"Jeez, Kid," Liz commented. "I knew you were strict, but you shouldn't just tell Chrona that he's not allowed to drink."

"N-no, it's okay," Chrona insisted. "I wasn't planning to anyway..."

Liz shrugged. "Alright then..."

After that, everything went on smoothly. Everyone but Kid and Chrona were in the water now, Chrona not wanting to take off his jacket and Kid wanting to keep Chrona company.

"How do you like your first time at the beach?" Kid asked to strike up conversation. They had been sitting in akward silence for a while.

Chrona figeted. "Um...I don't know...It's okay, I guess..."

"Not a fan?" Kid laughed a bit.

Chrona blushed. "No, not really...but Maka likes the beach so...I came..."

Kid's smile faltered. "Chrona, do you like Maka?"

"Of course!" Chrona nodded. "She's always very nice to me,"

Kid shook his head. "No, that's not what I meant. I mean...do you...like Maka as...more than a friend?"

Chrona cocked his head and looked at Kid in confusion. "More than a friend?"

"Like..." Kid frowned trying to think of how to eplain is simply. "Do you get jelous if other people talk to her, or think about holding her?" Kid nearly bit his lip, his gut clenching as it dawned on him that he was explaining how he felt for the shy pinkette.

Chrona shook his head. "No, not with Maka,"

Kid smirked. "Oh? Not with Maka, huh?" He teased. "So someone else, then?"

Chrona blushed. "D-does it m-matter?"

Kid scooted closer to Chrona, knowing that if Chrona was stuttering, it meant the shinigami was hitting close to home. "Yes, it matters," He laughed lightly. "Chrona, if you like someone, you need to be open about it. Or you'll never know if they like you back." Kid felt almost guilty at saying all of those things. Here he was trying to give relationship advice, and he didn't even have the nerve to say such things.

He really was a horrible role model.

Chrona sat quietly, seeming to absorb what Kid was telling him. "Do...do you feel like that for anyone, Kid-kun?"

Kid sighed. "Yeah, I suppose I do..." No point in lying.

"Did you tell them?"

The shingami smiled and shook his head. "No...I've only realized my feelings recently...and I'm not sure if it's the type of person I could come out to," He gazed into Chrona's lavender eyes and searched them. Normally he could tell what people were thinking but not Chrona. Never Chrona. It seemed like the boy would forever be a mystery to him.

Chrona frowned. "Well...why not?"

Kid thought over his next words carefully, wondering how he should respond. "Because...There are some people that aren't sure how to handle affection and there are those that don't know how to show it. I've never been one to be able to display affection for other people becuase I've never really had to. And I'm not sure if I could suck it up," He laughed weakly, trying to cover his inner turmoil, but by the look in Chrona's eyes, he obviously wasn't doing it very well.

"But, Kid-kun...You...You just said that you need to tell people how you feel," Chrona pointed out.

Kid nodded. "I did."

"So why don't you?"

"Only if you do," He joked, picking up his beer for another sip. Chrona reached out suddenly and grabbed Kid's wrist, making Kid look over and be caught off gaurd by the stern look in Chrona's eyes.

He was even even more taken aback when Chrona leaned over and kissed Kid's cheek softly, both of them blushing from the contact.

"I like you, Kid-kun," Chrona mumbled, figeting.

Kid just smiled brightly and rested his forehead against Chrona's, neither of them noticing the stares their friends were giving them from the water.

ooooooooooo

lol lame...but i tried

plz reivew 


End file.
